Go-karts and similar motorized amusement vehicles have been popular for many years. Driving a go-kart on a suitably proportioned racetrack is a fun-filled experience for the entire family, young and old. Racetracks for go-karts have been part of the amusement park industry practically since commercially available go-karts appeared on the market. Most go-kart tracks are asphalt or concrete racetracks built at ground level, much as roads for regular vehicles.
Because of the technical difficulty and expense involved in building an elevated go-kart racetrack, fewer of these tracks have been built. In addition, building an elevated racetrack using conventional techniques, such as concrete or asphalt, greatly increases the expense of construction. Therefore, builders have turned to wood as a suitable construction material for elevated go-kart racetracks. Previous to the present invention, however, elevated go-kart racetrack construction produced tracks essentially resembling elevated boardwalks, whose surface was uneven, resulting in a very bumpy ride and causing increased frequency of breakdowns in the vehicles. Additionally, building smooth banked curves has been very difficult and extremely labor intensive.